Curiosidad
by Inavoig
Summary: Sí Armin se pusiera a pensar en todo lo que dice Erwin, acabaría con un dolor de cabeza. Parece ser que en cada frase esconde algo. Él no hace nada si no sacará nada favorable de la situación, tristemente, también piensa que su encuentro fue previamente calculado. En cambio, el rubio mayor no sabe porque Arlert cambió tanto. Erwin x Armin/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: No shota, no.**  
**

**Dedicado** a: **nasha . melnyk** quien me pasó mucha inspiración.

* * *

Armin vio como su amigo tomaba de la camisa a otro joven y le soltaba un golpe en la cara, insatisfecho con su trabajo, volvió a levantar su puño pero esta vez fue detenido por su amiga Mikasa.

—Eren, déjalo ya.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjame, Mikasa! Aun no acabo con él.

—Tu mamá está enojada —eso frase hizo que Eren se tensará y soltará la camisa de su presa.

El joven muchacho en cuanto se vio libre corrió lejos del lugar.

Eren chasqueó la lengua irritado y masculló insultos e impropios hacia el cobarde ese. Entonces se volteo hacia Armin a quien miró con molestia.

—¡No dejes que te maltraten!

—Lo siento, Eren —bajó el rostro avergonzado. Sus amigos siempre le estaban protegiendo, siendo él incapaz de hacerlo—. Pero sabes que no tengo la fuerza.

—Pero si las capacidades, eres mucho más inteligente. Apáñatelas.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Vio como Mikasa negaba viendo al castaño—. Tengo que irme, gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Armin —se despidió Mikasa y Eren sólo movió la mano.

Se acomodó la mochila sobre sus hombros y se fue a pasos apresurados. De nueva cuenta había sido acosado por alguien, al parecer era victima del llamado "bullying". Se siente terriblemente mal por ello, no hace más que escudarse con sus amigos quien le defienden en todo momento. Pero está consiente de que no todo el tiempo ellos estarán ahí, es por eso que ira a la biblioteca para aprender sobre defensa personal.

Es como dijo Eren, era inteligente. Y al no tener la fuerza que necesita, si tiene los medios.

La defensa personal no necesariamente es de fuerza, es de trucos, equilibrio y saber donde defender.

Llegó saludando a la becaria, la conoce ya que suele ir seguido a la biblioteca por mera diversión.

Ah, esa es una de las razones por las que es "acosado".

Le preguntó sobre los libros que necesitaba y ella le señaló la sección donde podría encontrarlos.

Armin le sonrió a la mujer y con pasos lentos se acercó a los estantes, tratando sin éxito de alcanzar el libro.

Entonces una mano lo tomó por él y se lo entregó.

Agradecido, levantó la mirada encontrándose con uso ojos azules similares a los suyos, un rostro serio, de tez blanca y cabello rubio.

—Gracias.

El hombre cabeceó de forma afirmativa y luego prosiguió a tomar su propio libro alejándose al tenerlo en la mano.

Curioso, Armin se acercó para ver de cerca la sección de donde sacó el objeto. "Hipnosis", decía aquel cartel.

Con el libro ya en sus manos, fue a una mesa para poder leerlo. Vio de reojo al hombre que le ayudó en el otro extremo de la biblioteca y sonrió al ver lo concentrado que estaba en la lectura. Así que él hizo lo mismo.

Y así prácticamente fueron sus siguientes días.

Al salir de la escuela corría a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo sobre defensa personal y el mismo rubio le ayudaba a bajar los libros que no alcanzaba, después cada quien se iba por su lado.

Al llegar el fin de semana, fue a la misma hora de siempre pero con la ligera diferencia de que ahora se encontraba con un obstáculo en su camino. O más bien dos.

—Ya no te hemos visto, niñita. ¿Te escondes de nosotros? —le molestó un joven moreno mientras le empujaba—. Contesta.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir mientras los chicos le acorralaban.

—La niñita tiene miedo —se burló el otro joven.

—Hey, ustedes —una voz grave les interrumpió e hizo que los acosadores voltearan—. ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Los muchachos vieron a un hombre rubio mucho más alto que ellos y no tuvieron más remedio que mentir.

—Hablamos con nuestro amigo, ¿cierto? —dijo uno de ellos mientras tomaba por los hombros al pequeño rubio.

—Si, si. No tenga cuidado, señor —habló el otro haciendo lo mismo.

—Ah —el hombre miró los grandes ojos del otro rubio que denotaban miedo—. Pues hablen en otra ocasión, mi hermano tiene cosas que hacer.

—¿H—hermano? —susurró con miedo el moreno. Acto seguido los dos jóvenes se alejaron del más bajo—. Si, nos vemos.

Y corrieron por la acera dando vuelta en la esquina.

—¿Por qué mintió?

—En momentos como este deberías hacer la práctica de lo que lees.

—Y-yo —Armin se sonrojó al verse descubierto—. No es tan fácil.

—Lo sé —el rubio miró al mayor sorprendido. Por lo regular, una persona le diría que lo intente, pero ese hombre simplemente le dio la razón—. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

—S-si, señor.

—¿Señor? —Negó varias veces con la cabeza—. Dime Erwin. No soy tan grande como crees.

—E-es que… —tartamudeó al comprender su error.

—Si, sé que me veo algo mayor —le dijo como si todos los días pasara por el mismo problema—. Bueno, vamos.

—Armin —el rubio mayor le miró contrariado para luego sonreír comprendiendo.

—Mucho gusto, Armin. A tu próximo problema, sólo enfréntalo.

—¡Si! —exclamó contento al saberse comprendido por alguien.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, esta vez Erwin se sentó junto a Armin.

Arlert, curioso por naturaleza, no aguanto las ganas por preguntar a que se debía su interés por la hipnosis. A fin de cuentas, el hombre sabía su razón.

—Es para un amigo.

—¿Problemas con el sueño?

—No, problemas con el autocontrol. Es un busca pleitos.

—Oh, entiendo —Y vaya que lo entiende, cuando Eren no esta defendiéndole esta golpeándose con cualquiera que le provoque un poco—. ¿Y cómo va?

—Estamos en las mismas, no lo he llevado a práctica —contestó mientras seguía leyendo.

—¿Y no sería mejor hablarlo? —Erwin bajo el libro que sostenía en alto para poder leer, y miró fijamente a su interlocutor.

Arlert desvió la mirada, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo.

—Eres un niño muy preguntón —dijo entonces y volvió a su lectura.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Frunció el ceño por la palabra "niño". Si no quería contarle le pudo haber dicho. — Tengo quince, técnicamente soy un adolescente.

—Disculpa, no quise referirme a ti como un niño —volvió a bajar la vista de su libro pero esta vez no miró a Armin, sino que suspiró viendo fijamente un punto—, y por tu pregunta. No, al tratar de razonar con él, me vería forzosamente arrastrado a una pelea sin sentido, la cual ganaría y, por ende, el orgullo de mi amigo se vería dañado buscando así venganza.

El pequeño rubio parpadeo confuso por la explicación, la persona sentada a su lado parecía abrumado por la forma de ser de su amigo y trataba de ayudarle a su manera.

Armin, siendo una persona objetiva, cree que lo mejor sería dejar que su etapa pase. Pero si es amigo de Erwin, es probable que sea una persona adulta con conflictos emocionales.

Algo así como Eren, pero en grande.

Asintió ante la respuesta a su pregunta, no queriendo parecer grosero. A pesar de su contestación inicial, amablemente el hombre le dijo todo lo que pensaba respecto al tema.

La becaría entonces les calló por hablar alto. Armin escondió el rostro tras su libro y no volvió a hablar por un rato.

Pero cada cierto tiempo, se dedicaba a observar el rostro del mayor, encontrando así una extraña fascinación.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS CURIOSAS:**

******¿Alguien se dejo llevar por el resumen? **No puedo con el drama y el angst, no. Lo mío es el romance extraño, humor involuntario y eso. Así que ningún Armin sufrirá en esta creación, no mucho (?).

Ah, bueno. Tenía varias ideas sobre esta pareja y como no me aguante las ganas lo hice (?) Estoy también en un Erwin x Eren, tengo un severo trauma y amor por ese rubio comandante.

Ya tengo muchas cosas que actualizar, no sé porque soy así...


	2. Chapter 2

—Oye.

—Dime, Levi.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese niño?

—No me gusta, me llama la atención.

—Atención mi trasero, es obvio que te gusta.

—Me atrae, Levi. Me atrae.

—Una vez escuche que sí el macho alfa huele a una hembra en celo querrá conseguir la atención y, posiblemente aparearse. Creo que sucede lo mismo contigo.

—¿Cómo ha estado Eren?

—Púdrete.

Después de eso, Levi no tuvo más opción que resignarse e ir al salón.

Por su parte, el rubio hizo una mueca de hastió. No logra comprende como en su mente existió la idea de decirle a su amigo su pequeño problema de atracción.

Sofocado, se retiró de la biblioteca de la escuela donde había estado haciendo su tesis y se retiró a la cafetería, donde encontró a su amiga Zoe.

Se acercó a la mesa donde ella se encontraba rodeada de múltiples libros de investigación científica para su propio proyecto, mientras comía, y a lo lejos vio a Mike, su compañero de prácticas.

Se acercó y dejo caer su mochila en una silla libre y en la otra se sentaba él.

—Por tu cara de fastidio, es probable que Levi estuvo molestándote con lo del pequeño rubio. —comentó mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba de reojo al rubio para volver a concentrarse en su libro.

—Si, lo hizo.

—Que mal, y yo que pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—No lo hagas, necesito un respiro.

—En primer lugar, no nos debiste comentar tal acto de impureza.

—Ha diferencia de lo que todos suelen creer, no soy una persona intachable.

—Claro, claro. Se me olvidaba. Señor comandante —rió ante el apodo que le solían decir en la universidad por ser muy estricto.

—Calla, Zoe.

Mike rió un poco mientras leía y luego apuntaba algo en la libreta.

—Debe haber visto algo de su interés —murmuró Hanji para que sólo su amigo pudiera escucharle.

—O se burla en silencio de mí.

—Ah, si. Eso es más coherente —dijo mientras le restaba importancia, le daba una mordida a su sándwich y reía al ver el libro de ciencias químicas. Oh, tantas formulas que aprenderse la ponían contenta—. ¿Sabes si Levi está en la escuela o fue a buscar pelea?

—No lo sé, he de suponer fue a clases.

—La poca paciencia que tiene con las personas disminuye muy rápido.

—Tengo un plan.

—Tus planes dan miedo, son arriesgados y una vez nos metieron a prisión.

—Al menos tengo uno, Zoe.

—Entiendo la indirecta, pero no te deberías preocupar tanto por Levi, es un adulto.

—Un adulto que acosa a un niño.

—Tú no tienes menos culpa.

Erwin rió avergonzado pero no dijo nada.

/

.

/

Armin estaba escuchando atento a todo lo que su amigo decía, aunque le pareciera un poco injustificado y sin sentido.

Ya habían salido de clase y estaba caminando hacia sus casas y Armin iría a la biblioteca. Está vez no tenia mucha prisa pues habían salido temprano.

—¡Y se fue!

—Eren, no te metas con personas mayores —le regañó la chica del pequeño grupo.

—Él que quien empezó —se cruzó de brazos, irritado—. Siempre es así.

—Mikasa tiene razón, Eren. ¿No le gustaras? —habló Armin inocentemente, esa idea se le cruzó basándose en todo lo que dijo.

—No —Mikasa se veía enojada sólo con pensarlo—, más bien parece que le ve como rival.

—¿Rival de qué? Se supone que están en diferentes sectores —razonó el rubio.

—¡Yo no sé! —Eren se frotó el cabello desesperado y dejo de caminar, no entendía al sujeto ese—. Quiero que se deje de meter conmigo, eso es todo.

—Deberías hablar con él, no irte a los golpes en cuanto le ves.

—Puedo ayudarte, Eren. Tú solo dime quien es.

—¡Son mis problemas, Mikasa!

—Pero, Eren…

—Ya, déjenlo como está —hizo callar a Mikasa y luego volvió a caminar alejándose de sus amigos.

Ella asintió esperando que su amigo no hiciera nada tonto y le siguió el paso.

A Armin no le parecía el comportamiento de Eren, pero estando tan enojado no lograría hacerle recapacitar.

/

.

/

El rubio llegó a la biblioteca y espero un rato por su nuevo amigo, pero pasó media hora y entonces comprendió que ese día no podría verle. Desilusionado, se dirigió por el libro que había estado leyendo y al no alcanzarle pidió ayuda.

Comenzó a leer, pero sentía que le faltaba la presencia del mayor. Pues él le respondía dudas que tenía y le daba consejos. Algunas veces le ayudaba con su tarea.

Le parecía extraño que Erwin siempre estuviera disponible a la misma hora que él. ¿Será también él un estudiante?

No se estaba concentrando, para nada. Lo mejor sería volver otro día. Pidió prestado el libro para leerlo en casa.

Cuando salió, creyó conveniente pasar por algo para comer, sus padres últimamente salen mucho por trabajo y vuelven tarde.

Llegó al pequeño local que estaba cerca, compró un jugo y comida instantánea. Al salir, vio a Erwin y le iba a saludar cuando de pronto una mujer le alcanzó agarrándole del brazo y prendiéndose de él, el hombre le sonrió y Armin sintió que su cuerpo de pronto se ponía rígido.

Guardó el libro en la pequeña bolsa que le habían dado en la tienda.

En lo poco que llevaba de conocer a Erwin, no le había visto reír o esbozar una mueca de sonrisa, nada de eso. Se lamentó un poco ese pequeño detalle, ¿debería importarle? Apenas y se conocen, él le ayuda y sólo han compartido pocos momentos en la biblioteca.

Pero sabe que sentirse decepcionado es parte de la naturaleza humana, que ahora que tenía a alguien nuevo en su vida el sentido de pertenencia estaba presente, un poco menos que el que tenía con sus amigos, pero a fin de cuentas lo era.

Apretó un poco el agarre que mantenía en la bolsa e intento desviarse de su camino para no tener que toparse con ellos, pero su reacción fue tardía.

—¿Armin?

—Hola —su voz salió vacilante y con lo suspicaz que era el mayor se daría cuanto que algo fallaba.

—Lamento no poder ir hoy, pero tuve cosas que hacer.

—Si, entiendo —Observó a la mujer que seguía agarrando el brazo del rubio, esta le sonreía amable y eso le hizo sentir culpable por pensar mal.

—Bueno —el hombre iba a acariciar la cabeza del joven cuando otra presencia le puso en alerta y se alejó rápidamente.

Un joven castaño, a quien reconoció inmediatamente, casi le daba una patada de no ser por su amigo de pelo negro, quien le sostenía la pierna con gesto malhumorado.

—Mocoso.

—Anciano.

—Hola, Eren —el rubio le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado—. Tan lleno de energía como siempre.

—¡Eren! —le saludó entusiasta la mujer, agitando su brazo queriendo llamar su atención.

Levi, uno de los recién llegados, dejo la pierna de Eren y se posicionó a un lado de sus amigos.

El castaño mantenía una mirada feroz sobre los mayores y Armin se sentía tan perdido por la extraña situación.

—¿Les conoces, Eren?

—Algo así…

El rubio entonces comprendió que uno de ellos era el que molestaba a su compañero, era evidente quien. Por eso trató de zanjar el asunto despidiéndose.

—¡No se metan con Armin! —rugió furioso el castaño mientras se colocaba delante como protección antes de que Arlert pudiese reaccionar.

Levi sonrió de maneca socarrona ante la reacción tan patética del menor.

—Mocoso, primero deberías entender la situación antes de hablar.

—¿Que? —el castaño miró entonces a su amigo—. ¿Les conoces?

—Si —declaró titubeante. Temiendo por un posible rechazo hacia alguien—. Bueno, Erwin es mi amigo.

—¿Ves? —dijo indiferente el hombre de pelo negro.

—Vámonos —repuso Eren con fastidio. Sí Armin les conocía no tenia porque pelear.

—Si —Prefería irse a estar en medio de una pelea, se veía venir por lo tenso que se encontraba Eren—. Con permiso.

—Nos vemos mañana, Armin —se despidió el rubio mayor agitando su brazo libre, pues el otro aun era ocupado por la mujer.

—Si —cabeceó antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Erwin al verlos ir dejó de sonreír.

—Te controlaste muy bien, Levi.

—Es tu culpa. Y tú también lo hiciste.

—Fue gracias a Zoe, está apretando con tanta fuerza mi brazo que duele, y no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

—No diré que lo siento, porque no lo siento —le soltó y se acomodó los lentes—. ¿De verdad les dieron celos?

—El mocoso parase ser muy unido al otro niño —comentó de manera desinteresada, pero su mirada se notaba furiosa.

—Armin se ve bastante sumiso a lado de Eren —admitió con cierta inquietud.

—Hombres —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Es obvio que es amistad.

Los hombres se vieron unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada, indiferentes.

Amistad o no, los celos estaban ahí…

… y no se irían rápido.

/

.

/

Eren caminaba sumido en sus pensamiento y Armin no era capaz de sacarle plática porque sentía un poco de envidia. ¿Erwin sonriéndole a Eren? ¿De dónde le conoce? Si es por su acosador entonces debe de tener casi el mismo tiempo de convivencia, y a diferencia de él, Eren no pasaba horas con el otro.

Suspiró un poco derrotado, que más daba ya.

—¿No te hicieron daño?

—No, no parecen ser malas personas.

—El rubio y la chica no —frunció el ceño al recordar—, pero el otro si. Comenzó a pelar conmigo desde que le manche la ropa con helado, está loco.

—No sé ve…

—¿Sabes qué me dijo? —le interrumpió. Dejó de caminar y con gesto serio imitó al sujeto—: "Te disciplinare a base de dolor" ¿Por qué a mi? Fue un accidente y me disculpe.

—No nos habías dicho eso.

—Claro que no, Mikasa se metería con la excusa de que ya tiene una razón para intervenir.

—A pesar de que digas que fue por eso, no se ve del tipo de persona que haga algo sin verse previamente obligado a hacerlo.

—Bueno —se rascó la mejilla nervioso, tratando de explicar—, quizá le haya golpeado por "accidente".

—Eren —negó preocupado—, pues la verdad te lo mereces. Por cierto, qué hacías por ahí.

—Huyo de Mikasa, estaba regañándome, le dije que no era mi madre y corrí. Está furiosa.

—Discúlpate.

—¡Jamás! —le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr con dirección a su casa—. ¡Nos vemos mañana temprano!

No le dio tiempo de despedir cuando ya le había perdido de vista.

Suspiró una vez más ese día y al girarse para seguir su propio camino chocó con un cuerpo.

—Lo siento.

—Ah, eres el niño ese.

—H-hola —le daba un poco de miedo la mirada intimidante del otro sujeto.

—Relájate, no te hare daño.

—¿Seguía a Eren? —preguntó desconfiado. Sí topo con él es que llevaba prisa y tampoco se fijo por donde iba.

—No te importa.

—Es alguien importante para mi, claro que me importa —repuso firme.

El hombre se le acercó unos pasos y Armin retrocedía lo mismo, causando cierto regocijo en el hombre.

El rubio un poco asustado dejo caer la bolsa que sostenía y vio cómo el contenido caía al suelo.

Levi leyó el título del libro, alzando una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Erwin no te dijo que ese tipo de libros no sirven? —se cruzó de brazos tratando de explicar.

—No…

—Por tu bien, te sugiero que mejor practiques en vez de leer. Los libros te enseñan cosas teóricas, más no la realidad.

—No es verdad, Erwin me alienta a que ponga en práctica lo que leo.

—Niño, ¿sabes que estudia él? —observó como el rubio negaba—. Estudia psicología, comportamiento humano. Está haciendo su tesis en base a eso, supongo eres uno de sus conejillos de indias. Yo soy uno de ellos.

—No es verdad…

—Hoy uso un truco barato de magia en mi; hipnosis. Ese sujeto es horrible —se quejó, no notando como el cuerpo del menor temblaba.

—No, él no… —ya no quería escucharle, no quiere. Erwin no pudo jugar con él…—. ¡Aléjese!

El hombre retrocedió viendo los puños del rubio ser apretados con ira.

—Como quieras, sólo trate de ayudarte —dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

No quería causar esa reacción en el niño, pero tampoco quería verle engañado por Smith, estúpido Smith.

Armin al no sentir la presencia del otro sujeto camino de nuevo hacia su hogar, a donde debió dirigirse en primer lugar ese día.

/

.

/

Erwin llegó puntual a la biblioteca y no vio por ningún lado a Armin, recuerda que si le dijo que se verían hoy y, aunque no le haya dicho, él viene por cuenta propia.

Ya debió de haber salido de clases, y calculando la trayectoria también debió estar ahí.

El acoso de Levi hacia Eren sirve de algo, pues cuando su amigo desaparece quiere decir que va tras el castaño.

Fue por otro libro, el que había estado leyendo ya tuvo razón de ser y no era necesario.

Vio entonces al pequeño rubio irse a sentar a una mesa y él se acercó.

—Hola, Armin —le saludó arrastrando la silla frente a él para poder sentarse. Pero el joven no le devolvió el saludo o si quiera atino a mirarle—. ¿Pasa algo?

No volvió a recibir respuesta, al contrario. Le vio levantarse de la silla e ir hacia la salida.

Un poco confundido corrió a alcanzarle pero la becaria le regañó por llevar el libro en la mano, se disculpó y lo dejo en recepción volviendo a retomar su camino. Por suerte, alcanzó al rubio que estaba apenas cruzando la calle.

—Espera —le jaló el brazo para que parara—. No huyas así, dime qué pasa.

—Lo sé todo —murmuró.

—¿Sabes qué?

—El sujeto de pelo negro me lo dijo, soy tu experimento.

—¿Levi? —susurró incrédulo. Vaya sujeto más entrometido—. Te equivocas, él si lo es, pero…

—¿Así juegas con las personas? —se soltó del agarre, mirándole con ojos llorosos—. Creí que eras diferente, creí… ¡Creí que eras amable porque es tu naturaleza, no porque así debía ser!

Armin comenzó a hipar, conteniendo el llanto. Erwin no supo que hacer hasta que un golpe le dio de lleno, sacándole el aire y tirándole al piso. Vio con molestia a Eren, quien le miraba furioso, y aun lado de él otra joven de cabello negro.

¿Unos niños le habían tirado al piso?

Escuchó los gritos de Hanji y luego otro golpe, después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, reconoció su casa, su cama y a Zoe.

—Levi se siente culpable y te manda disculpas.

—Son aceptadas —contempló a Hanji suspirar con alivio.

Las acepta, sabe que Levi no hace ese tipo de cosas con mala intención.

Se acomodo un poco en el colchón, irguiéndose.

Pero había jugado sucio, con intención o no, perjudicó la percepción que tenía Armin de él.

_Lo único bueno y puro que tuvo jamás._

* * *

**_Notas curiosas:_**

_En los animes que estoy viendo suceden puras cosas malas. Art se murió :'( __Estoy pensando muy seriamente verme Gintama de nuevo para no pensar en dramas... _

_Si hay algún error, comprenderme, necesito beta D':_

_**Soor**: _Puedes decirme Ina (?) si quieres, digo... Si, casi nadie saca otras parejas que no sean Riren o Ereri. Quería variar en mi vida (?) El comandante es muy cool, y misterioso hombre. Aunque en el canon sea heterosexual :'C Espero siga siendo de tu agrado n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**..**

**.**

La mente de Armin sufría un desgaste emocional. Según los síntomas padece una "decepción amorosa" y Mikasa, como toda buena mujer e intuitiva por naturaleza, notó esos sutiles cambios en su persona. Ya varias veces le había insinuado a espaldas de Eren sobre su sospecha de estar enamorado, cosa que negó una y otra vez, ¿la razón?

Hasta ese momento no creía estarlo.

…

..

.

Una par de hombres se encontraban en la difícil tarea de "espionaje" frente a un plantel educativo.

—¿Así te la pasabas? —cuestionó uno de ellos.

—No.

—Cuéntame, prometo no decirle a Hanji —insistió.

—No lo hacía —le miró con irritación—. Conseguí el horario de Eren, no preguntes cómo.

El rubio hombre miró mal a su amigo, probablemente coqueteó con alguna de las jovencitas y por su estatura y complexión nadie sospecho de él.

Vieron a jóvenes salir del recinto y a otros tantos entrar hasta que en su campo visual aparecieron unas cabelleras rubia y castaña.

Se encontraban platicando amenamente, ajenos a su escrutinio, acompañados de la mujer de bufanda roja.

—¿Por qué el enano y el rubio cejas raras están ahí? Sean discretos cuando volteen.

Los jóvenes giraron rápidamente hacia donde Mikasa apuntó sin ninguna clase de vergüenza y vieron a ambos hombres esconderse tras la pared de la esquina. La chica negó por lo nada discretos que resultaron ser.

Nada mas les faltaba hablares e invitarlos a ir por un café.

—Quizá quieren vengarse por haberlo golpeado.

—Sí fuera así, no estarían escondidos, Eren.

—No vaya a ser el diablo, mejor huyamos discretamente ahora que están ocupados.

Armin les dirigió una mirada apagada antes de irse.

Los hombres estaban ocupados, bastante ocupados.

—Estúpido Smith, por tu culpa nos van a descubrir. Esto nunca me pasó a mi.

—No eres lo suficientemente guapos, entonces.

Levi gruñó como respuesta, viendo al montón de chiquillas amontonadas al rededor del rubio.

—¿Y eres de por aquí? —preguntó una de las mocosas promiscuas, estrujando "inocentemente" su falda del uniforme para levantarla y enseñar un poco más de si.

Que osadía; pensó con repugnancia el más bajo.

—No —negó Erwin, alejándose lo más posible.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Tiene novia?

—¡Salgamos juntos!

Fueron algunos de las pocas cosas que alcanzó a escuchar por tantos gritos que daban.

—Lo siento, señoritas. Pero alguien ya ocupa mi corazón —las rechazó amablemente.

Las estudiantes suspiraron derrotados y luego dirigieron toda su atención a Levi.

—¿Y tú? ¡También eres muy guapo! —corearon mirándole de arriba hacia abajo.

A pesar de ser un poco bajito (pensaban), tenía ese aire de chico malo que les atraía.

Levi quien hasta ese momento había estado al margen a la espera de que terminaran, las miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me gusta de pelo corto castaño, mirada decidida y de brillantes e inocentes ojos verdes —algunas de las presentes se entusiasmaron pues cumplían con alguna característica—. Y que tenga pene.

La cara de sorpresa de las jóvenes hizo sonreír al pequeño hombre, logrando que comenzaran a retirarse desilusionadas.

—Levi, ya no están.

—Es obvio que se irían.

—Me refiero a los chicos.

—¡Carajo, Erwin! Todo es tu culpa.

El nombrado viró los ojos con fastidio.

Levi le dijo que le siguiera, pues ya sabía más o menos por dónde irían.

De tantas vueltas y calles que no llevaban a nada el rubio se empezaba a cansar, y como distracción comenzó a cuestionar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado en Eren?

—Quien sabe —contestó mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle para cruzar.

Su respuesta no le gusto al rubio quien siguió insistiendo, tarde o temprano Levi se cansaría y le mandaría callar con la verdad.

—Cuéntame, me lo debes. Por tu culpa un niño me golpeó.

—Fue la chica.

—¿Qué? —su hombría tirada a la basura.

¿Qué más le faltaba a Levi destruir? ¿Su dignidad?

—Pero si te hace sentir mejor, Eren fue el que te dejó inconsciente.

—No, no me hace sentir nada. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —preguntó tratando de entender el razonamiento del otro.

—Te cargue hasta tu casa, eso amerita puntos.

—Una chica me golpeo, Levi.

—Estaba furiosa —recordó de pronto sonriendo ante la imagen mental—, al parecer no le agrado ver llorar al niño rubio.

—Eres increíble —susurró incrédulo. Vaya mejor amigo tenia—. Definitivamente me debes la explicación.

El otro hombre chasqueó la lengua y se alejo a uno de los pasillos entre algunos edificios lejos del bullicio de la gente en la calle.

—Tu estuviste cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

—Si, estabas caminando distraído y topaste con él. Le culpaste por mancharte con su helado, le intimidaste y cuando intento defenderse lo tiraste al suelo. Le compadezco un poco.

—Me lo volví a topar ese día, más furioso, más irritado, más de todo y me retó. Le dije que no me iba a meter con un mocoso, se enojo, yo no sé que tienen los niños de hoy en día que se enfurecen por cualquier cosa. Me intentó golpear y yo le di unas cuantas patadas pero Eren seguía como si nada, intentaba derribarme a toda costa —una sonrisa cruel surco su rostro, miró hacia un lado recordando con satisfacción—. Yo estaba de mal humor ese día, así que no tarde mucho para quitármelo de encima. Le amenacé con disciplinarle a base de dolor para que escarmentara y no fuera tan agresivo e impulsivo.

"De ahí nació mi interés por él, a cada encuentro que teníamos él salía perdiendo. Pero aun así nunca se dio por vencido. Aprendí donde estudiaba, que horario tenia y los lugares que frecuentaba.

Comencé a adorar no sin cierta perversión cuando se enojaba, su brillante rostro lleno de furia; su determinación y su chispeante mirada llamaban mi total atención".

Al terminar su relato, Erwin le miró acusadoramente.

—Eren dejo sus encuentros de lado.

—¿Crees eso? Me reta con la mirada, Erwin. Tengo que disciplinarle.

—Raro —le acusó.

—No más que tu.

—Armin me atrae por otras cosas.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuáles? Lolicon.

Smith trato de negar la acusación pero unas voces conocidas les hicieron mirar a una tienda, ahí se encontraban viendo entusiasmados el trío de amigos.

_Adolescentes_. No pudieron evitar pensar al leer el cartel que sobresalía como "Tienda de videojuegos".

Los chicos entraron y ellos aguardaron en su espera, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más se desesperaban. Por eso mismo decidieron actuar y "disimuladamente" pasaron por fuera de la tienda.

Ahí dentro en lo que parecía un acalorada discusión se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes con otro joven de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de Eren.

Erwin miró a su acompañante y se alejó unos cuantos pasos previniendo la ira en sus ojos.

Pero como todo buen amigo, no dudó en molestarle a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Ya alguien tomó tu lugar —se burló.

Esa simple oración pareció despertar la bestia dormida que habitaba en el hombre de pelo negro, pues su cuerpo se giró hasta dar con la puerta y casi la abre de no ser porque por la oportuna voz del rubio.

"Jaeger" –dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Una base de la hipnosis era tener una palabra clave para cuando las cosas se salieran de control, y eso mismo hizo con Levi; al decirla, su cuerpo se controla de manera inmediata.

—Bastardo hijo de puta, en cuanto recupere el control de mi cuerpo conocerás la furia de mi puño.

—Vamos —le jaló de la camisa para no ser descubiertos y se dirigieron rápidamente a una esquina.

Los jóvenes dentro de la tienda seguían discutiendo.

—¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dar descuento!

—¡Sólo son dos dólares, Jean!

—¿Quieres acaso que lo rebajen de mi sueldo? No tuvieras tanta suerte, Jaeger.

—¿Mikasa? —se dirigió a la chica, haciendo uso de su mirada suplicante a la cual era inmune.

—Lo siento, Eren. Pero esas cosas dañan tu mente—Oh bueno, casi lo era.

Vaya, le rechazó.

Indignado se retiró del local en donde trabaja medio tiempo su amigo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un par de ojos le miraban desde el otro lado pero la chica si, les sonrió con autosuficiencia alcanzando a Eren y tomándole del brazo, arrastrando a Armin con ella.

Levi estaba a punto de ir y arrancarle la extremidad que tocaba al moreno cuerpo del castaño, pero de nueva cuenta el rubio se lo impidió.

—Son amigos.

—Tu no has visto lo que yo.

—Son amigos —repitió para poder hacerle entrar en razón.

—Si tu te quieres quedar aquí analizando la situación hazlo, pero yo no soy un cobarde como tú, yo iré y tomare lo que es mío.

—Si haces eso acabaras en la cárcel, pedófilo.

—Lolicon.

—Ya –suspiró con pesar—, no peleemos. Deberíamos encontrar una manera de solucionar fácilmente esto sin llegar a los extremos.

—¿Qué propones?

—Acercarnos amablemente.

—Ve y espera a que Ackerman te arranque la lengua, por mi no hay problema.

—La chica se ve amable y comprensiva mientras no me le acerque a Eren.

Prácticamente Smith le decía que iría sin su ayuda.

Levi sabe que lo tiene más complicado que él, aclarar las cosas con el pequeño rubio era más fácil para Erwin que hablarle bonito al mocoso de Jaeger. Porque simple y sencillamente su forma de expresar era tan brusca y sincera que le hacía difícil si quiera pronunciar su nombre con algo de amabilidad.

—Eres un caso sin remedio, todo lo quieres solucionar con tonterías.

—No, hago uso de lo que muchos llaman lógica. Resolverlo amablemente simplifica la gravedad del asunto, tu mas que nadie debería entender los principios de la violencia. Violencia genera más violencia, el diálogo…

—No —interrumpió irritado—. No necesito tus sermones ridículos. Ve y haz lo que se te dé la gana, yo haré las cosas a mi modo.

El rubio asintió en silencio. Con sigilo miró por donde los jóvenes habían estado y al no encontrarlos salieron de su escondite.

—Sabia que eran ustedes —una voz femenina les hizo saltar de la impresión, cosa que Levi disimuló muy bien—. ¿Por qué nos siguen?

La mujer se tronó los dedos de su mano derecha mirándoles amenazadoramente.

—¿Sabías que violencia genera más violencia? —trató de explicar apresuradamente Erwin, consiguiendo alejarse lo suficiente para poder huir en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

—¿Sabías que si dices cualquier cosa que me haga enojar te dolerá mucho? Piensa primero lo que vayas a decir.

—Quiero disculparme con Armin, yo nunca hice algo malo para dañarle.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos analizando lo dicho y luego relajó un poco el cuerpo.

—Bien, se ve que eres confiable. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Su razonamiento era correcto, ella no era mala persona.

—Eren necesita algo de disciplina en su vida.

—Lo sé —concordó la chica—. Pero tú no serás quien lo guie por el buen camino, piérdete.

Levi abrió los ojos ofendido y si no fuera porque iba con su amigo se habría lanzado a golpes con esa adolescente insolente, de seguro estaba enamorada de Eren y por eso nunca le vio con buenos ojos. Pero él no necesitaba de la bendición de nadie para acercársele.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver la mirada de advertencia de Erwin. Era de "si haces algo malo atente a las consecuencias". Ya no quería más hipnosis ni peleas, por el momento.

—A Armin le gustan los libros de trilogía, por alguna razón cree que el número de continuación quiere decir buena calidad.

El hombre entendió que ella intentaba explicarle los gustos del pequeño rubio.

—Muchas veces no lo es, en las novelas lo hacen porque los lectores quieren saber el "que pasó".

—Él lo sabe, pero no le gustan los libros de historias románticas, él prefiere la ciencia ficción o misterio. Ah, y el café amargo —la cara de duda en el hombre hizo bufar con fastidio a Mikasa—. No porque se vea alguien lindo quiere decir que tenga gustos así, él es una persona inteligente, de buenos modales, convicciones fuertes y de igual forma tiene gustos raros.

—Gracias.

—Sólo haz que ese se mantenga alejado de Eren, por su culpa está muy irritado —apuntó de mala manera a Levi, quien de inmediato se exaltó por ser prácticamente llamado cosa—. Y sí tratas de acercarte ten en cuenta que a él le gusta dominar.

El hombre de pelo negro cabeceó dando a entender que le hizo caso, o al menos procesó más o menos la idea que le quiso dar.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—No sé —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dio la media vuelta agitando su mano derecha cómo despedida, volviendo de nuevo a la tienda de videojuegos.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Quizá ya se va a morir.

—Levi… —su tono era moderadamente alto para imponer presencia y que dejara de decir esas cosas tan crueles.

—¿Qué? —A él no le parecía malo, era un simple comentario.

De nueva cuenta unas voces conocidas se hicieron presentes, vieron a los jóvenes solos ir en su dirección, o eso parecía. Pero Mikasa les interceptó antes, mostrándoles una caja donde probablemente estuviese algún juego.

—¡Lo conseguiste!

—Cuídalo bien.

—¡Gracias, Mikasa! —le abrazó unos segundos de forma efusiva y luego le quitó la caja de las manos viéndole con entusiasmo.

Pero esa simple acción hizo sonreír a la adolescente enamorada y a Levi hervir de furia.

Antes de irse, el pequeño rubio miró hacia donde se encontraban ambos adultos e hizo una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero que Erwin alcanzó a ver perfectamente.

Y sin querer, Smith pensó que Armin era alguien bastante frágil y que aún con la ayuda de Mikasa, sería difícil volver a tener su confianza.

Pero no se daría por vencido, aun si le costará mucho tiempo, aunque tuviese que hacer sacrificios; él conseguiría ver la sonrisa ingenua de Arlert de nuevo.

Cueste lo que cueste.

...

..

.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Bueno, a partir del siguiente capítulo será mas interaccion entre Erwin y Armin :3 **Y también habrá Levi x Eren o Eren x Levi, no sé ._.

Las vacaciones son del diablo, ya no quiero vacaciones :( Me hacen trabajar más, del diablo les digo.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado y les pido una disculpa u.ú Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias *corazones a todos*

kaubeli: Gracias, si. Me base un poco en la personalidad que tiene Eren en el anime, todo extremo xD

natsuna27: Si, yo también soy fan de muchas parejas xD. Son Universitarios locochones, amigos de diferentes facultades haciendo su tesis, o al menos Hanji e Erwin, Levi aun no xD


End file.
